The True Light
by Roxas4ever
Summary: [OneShot] After visiting a church with Riku, Daisuke is overflowing with joy. Dark, curious to find out why, seeks out the truth, and discovers what he's been missing all along...


**The True Light**

_"I will run and not be weak_

_Hope has come, renewed my strength_

_I have found what I did seek_

_And I'm ready to fly_

_All forgive and all forgot_

_Heaven waits beyond the plot_

_Swing low, sweet chariot_

_Guess I'm ready to fly…"_

_(Lyrics from Micheal W. Smith's 'Eagles Fly')_

"_Dark, I have something to tell you!"_

Early that morning, Daisuke had sleepily left the house, to attend church. However, he came back rather excited.

"Dark! I went to the church Riku invited me to. The man, I think he's called a pastor, talked about Easter, but he didn't talk about the Easter bunny, or marshmellow chicks, or chocolate eggs. He talked about a man named Jesus. He said that, every one sins, and therefore deserves to die, but that Jesus was perfect. He said that Jesus is God's son, and that God loved us so much that he sent Jesus to Earth (can you believe it!), and that, Jesus even died for us, so we can spend eternity in heaven with God! All we have to do is ask Jesus to come into our lives and watch over us. Isn't that cool? The pastor even led a prayer, for people to accept Jesus as their savior, and I prayed with him! Wow! I feel so new! Dark, you should go check it out!"

Dark was usually a skeptic about most things. In fact, as Daisuke was talking, he had prepared some pretty funny sarcastic comebacks. But something stopped him from saying them. It wasn't quite what Daisuke had been saying, but more how he said it. Daisuke seemed so different, so excited, so happy.

It was for this reason that Dark now found himself outside a church in the city. Sighing, he lay a gloved hand on the wooden door, and pushed it open. Entering the chapel, the first thing Dark noticed was the overwhelming sense of peace. Making his way down the aisle, he settled down onto a pew. The red leather was musty, and Dark observed the worn appearance of it. Glancing around, he noticed he was alone. Service wasn't until tomorrow. The church was closed for the night.

_Good_, Dark thought. He didn't want to be distracted by a bustling crowd of overly happy people. Sitting in the silence, Dark brushed purple bangs out of his face. Suddenly, he noticed a thick, black book sitting on the seat next to him. Carefully scooping it up, he saw, written in big, gold letters on the cover: Holy Bible. Leafing through it, he stopped at a spot he saw book marked. He read the passage aloud.

"For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life" (John 3:16)

_Well, that's clear enough_, Dark thought. _That's what Daisuke said. _

Skipping a few sentences, he came upon one that stood out.

"Whoever believes in him is not condemned, but whoever does not believe stands condemned already because he has not believed in the name of God's one and only Son" (John 3:18)

"Condemned to what, though?" Dark said aloud. As if the book itself was answering his question, he soon found himself reading a page with the answer.

"If anyone's name was not found written in the book of life, he was thrown into the lake of fire" (Revelation 20:15)

"Daisuke", Riku had said, when they had thought Dark was out of ear shot. "I worry about Dark".

"_Hmm?" Daisuke replied._

"_I'm worried, well, that he will just laugh the whole idea off, laugh Jesus off, laugh his salvation off"._

"_So am I", Daisuke had said. "I guess there's nothing we can do for him, but pray"._

When Dark had first heard them say that, he had felt an odd sense of, (how do you describe it), doom. A sense that Daisuke and Riku had some sort of hope, whereas he had none. Now, as he reread the passage, he felt the sense return.

_The lake of fire?_ He thought. _Is it talking about Hell? Wait, Hell exists? What does it mean anyone's name not found written will there? Does that mean those who haven't accepted Jesus will spend all eternity…in Hell?_

Dark scanned the page and found another interesting passage.

"Now the dwelling of God is with men, and he will live with them. They will be his people, and God himself will be with them and be their God. He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed" (Revelation 21:3-4)

_By the sound of it, those who believe in Jesus will have it easy in the future_. Then, Dark stopped his train of sarcastic thoughts. How could he scoff stuff like this? Of course they'd have it better off! And, although Dark hated to admit it, they deserved it. People who openly refuse God's gift deserved to go to Hell. They would spend their whole lives pushing God away, and, in the end, they would call to him when it was too late, and they would finally be left alone…forever..

_Do I really believe this stuff, though?_ Dark thought. _If I do, than why don't I want to accept Him. I mean, I can see the benefits, but, well…no! It can't be true! It just can't! Why the heck would Jesus die for me? What did I ever do for him! I'm not even a good person! I'm a thief, for crying out loud!_

Flipping through the pages, he stopped at another marked spot, and read aloud.

"Heaven and Earth will pass away, but my words will never pass away" (Luke 21:33)

Feeling the words echo through him, Dark frantically read ahead a few pages.

"Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends" (John 15:13)

_It can't be_, Dark thought. _It just can't!_ But the more he read, the more it seemed as though the Bible itself was saying "Dark, Jesus loves you, he even gave up his life so you could spend eternity with him! What are you waiting for? Ask him into your life!".

"NO!" Dark said. "He can't love me! I'm a dark angel! I've stolen things for centuries, and could even be held accountable for the deaths of a few people! He can't love me!" With that, he jumped from his seat, and took off running.

_"You can try to hide_

_You can try to run_

_But you'll never run far enough_

_This is my flesh_

_This is my blood_

_And I am love_

_You can fly up high_

_You can dig down deep_

_You can flee to the west, or flee to the east_

_But you can't escape what I've done_

_Cause I am love!"_

_(Lyrics from Micheal W. Smith's 'I Am Love')_

Running out the church, Dark ran to a street lamp, and threw his arms around it. Sliding to the ground of the empty street, he panted.

"The thing that worries me about Dark", Daisuke had said, turning to Riku. "Is that he's too proud. He doesn't like admitting he's wrong. I fear he won't be humble enough to admit he's done bad things, and ask for forgiveness".

Now Daisuke's words echoed in Dark's mind. Daisuke and Riku were worried about him. About his fate. And…apparently…so was God. Surprised, Dark realized that that's why God sent his son, to die for him. God loved him, and didn't want to see him spend the rest of eternity in Hell. So, why didn't he react, though?

But I'm an angel, doesn't that count for something?

Opening his hand, the something fell from it with a thud. The Bible! He didn't realize he had brought it out with him. Picking it up, he looked at the page it had opened to.

This page was different than others. It talked of how the angels of God and the angels of Satan are in a constant invisible war against each other. (Talk of this can be found in Daniel 10:1-14)

"So where do I belong? Why don't I get this?" he whispered.

Opening up to the book of John, Dark was gripped with a sudden terror, a sudden immense sadness, as he read what he saw.

"Why is my language not clear to you? Because you are unable to hear what I say. You belong to your father, the devil, and you want to carry out your father's desires" (John 8:43-44)

"No", moaned Dark.

"Can any of you prove me guilty of sin? If I am telling the truth, why don't you believe me?" (John 8:46)

"I don't know…"

"He who belongs to God hears what God says. The reason you do not hear is that you do not belong to God" (John 8:47)

Dark froze as he read the last passage. "No", he said quietly. "No". A bit louder. "No!", he yelled. "I want to…belong to…God…". Crying, Dark bowed his head. Then, something he had never really done before, Dark prayed. "Oh God", he cried out. "I need you! I do! Please forgive me, for everything terrible I have done, and let me see you the way Daisuke does! Please, I need you!"

Suddenly, a strange sense of peace, almost a serene feeling, fell upon Dark. At that moment, Dark saw the light. He saw what Daisuke had been saying. He saw God loved him, and was willing to forgive him, no matter what he had done. Suddenly, Dark heard a voice…in his heart. **Dark**, God said, **I've always loved you. I've waited to ages for you to stop ignoring me, and to come to me. I waited forever for you to hear you call for me.**

"Oh, God", Dark cried. "I'm so sorry it took me so long!"

**Dark…welcome home.**

No words could describe the happiness that Dark felt at that moment. To even try and put it in words would only lessen the image, so the happiness will not be described. You'll have to find out for yourself, if/when the time comes. :)

"There's a place where I can go

Where the angels here me pray

I want to change; yes I need your touch

I'm waiting here for you…

And I fall, at your feet

I'll give it all, 'til the day we meet

Here I am, ready to give up my life, for the one

Here I am, ready to pour out my heart, for the son

Here I am…"

(Lyrics from Micheal W. Smith's 'Here I Am')

God loves you. He sent his son to the cross on just so you wouldn't have to spend eternity without him. I'll be praying for you. Have a happy Easter.


End file.
